


The Tale of Bellveil

by DxTURA



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DxTURA/pseuds/DxTURA
Summary: Life doesn't always have to be about pinching gil.Fiverr Request from March!
Collections: Urbinazation Works





	The Tale of Bellveil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, thanks for reading!!!
> 
> This fic was requested by a buyer on Fiverr. Should they no longer want it up on AO3, they can request me to remove it at any time!  
> I hope you enjoy!

Vycent had to admit, coming home after staking out of a wanted target’s hideout felt _amazing_.

Did he enjoy working alongside his company of fellow mercs? For sure,they drank, sang merrily, and even told stories from time to time.. However, going on missions like this wasn’t always about fun. Eorzeans near and far would call for their assistance, and – if he was truthful to himself – it took large tolls on his body depending on how long he was out.

Some of the assignments _were_ fairly simple; a woman needed meat for the family and required him to slaughter a couple of the enemies on the outskirts of the city. Someone stole a kid’s priceless heirloom. Those rarely weighed on his mind, because they didn’t require him to stain his mind with dark thoughts.

However, not every task was like that. There were days where his life was on the line, and would require more than one person to undertake it at the same time. Vyncent could never tell which one was going to get. All he knew was, to work, to never complain, and just get it done asap.

So, he did. This one went by a lot smoother than most; a leader of some group he chased after was left defenseless the moment his bodyguards had slit their throats slit. His boss ordered him to behead the man, bring _said_ head back to the base, and then he would be paid upon delivery. Shedding blood was one thing, but _actively holding the head_ _: it disgusted him. He could feel his sins whispering in his mind, in his heart._

Sure, it was hefty pay. Sure, he felt honored that his boss trusted him to get this job done. Did he _really_ want to do this in the first place?

No. No, he didn’t.

Whatever. What was done, was done. He collected his gil – he didn’t need to think about it anymore.

Vyncent undressed, showered, and jumped into his fluffy bed. He recalled his boss telling him about some weird meeting the entire company was supposed to have. There weren’t any details, other than the fact that the “idea was sound.” He wasn’t sure what they meant by that, but whatever. There was a bonus involved, and the more money he had in his hands the less he had to worry about.

And so, without thinking of much else, the mercenary closed his eyes and attuned himself to what was in front of him: comfy, brown sheets… the fluffiest of pillows… the droplets of water that touched his face and made ripples in the ground—

Wait.

Water ripples?

He sat right back up and looked around; Twinkling stars. Ephemeral rain. Even dark, leafy trees? He wasn’t here before. This was _definitely_ not his estate; this isn’t even the city he lounged in. What kind of mess did he get himself into?

He looked down and noticed he was _not_ in his smallclothes, but the same exact armor he wore before – except a lot _cleaner_ than he remembered. Even his weapons were as sharp as ever.

What _exactly_ was going on?

A voice danced around Vyncent’s ears. _Ah, you’re finally awake_.

He reached for his daggers. The voice brushed against his silver bangs.

_Please don’t be alarmed. I’m here to help you_.

“Help?” He guarded himself with the blades. “What could I _possibly_ help you with? Who are you?”

A soft sigh echoed. _My apologies. I should introduce myself…_

The rain ceased – instead pooling together to form a tiny, femme figure before breaking away and revealing such. A young girl – dressed in tattered black – stood before him with her eyes closed and a book clutched tightly to her chest.

She was Hyuran, just like he was.

“My name is Coy.” Her voice was quiet. Much quieter than it was in the air. “I’m sorry for frightening you.

“Coy’s” book was sealed – the same tree that he saw engraved on the top cover and tied together with a few strings here and there. It was tiny. Neatly packaged. The floor rippled beneath her, and her feet never went underneath like his did.

Vyncent was quiet. He wasn’t quite sure what to think about the scenario, but what he _was_ sure about was that he could put his weapons away.

She didn’t want to harm him.

“I’ve been calling out to many an Eorzean in hopes that maybe _one_ would hear me out and heed my call.” She extended her arms. “Thank you for not running away.”

He tilted his head.

“U-um… Sorry,” Her face was flushed. “I-it’s just— _I, um_ —I noticed you leading this dark life of yours. This concept that you need to kill in order to achieve happiness.”

Vyncent cocked an eyebrow. Happiness? Not really. Nothing about this was happy, unless she meant the money.

“Eorzea is a dangerous place, but it can be safe, too.” She put the book in both of her hands and held it out to him. “You don’t have to be an assassin, Vyncent. You can do so much more if you put your blades down.”

“Nice try, but I kind of _need_ the money.” He sneered. “I’m fine with how I am.”

“But, _are_ you?” Coy cocked her head to the side, revealing an orb that replayed the entire stakeout that he _just_ left.

Vyncent tensed. The blood, the knives… it was all surging back to him.

“There are lots of ways to make money on Eorzea. Money isn’t going to be your key to finding your purpose in life.” She took a few steps closer and pressed the book to his chest. Her eyes _never_ opened through it all.

“Please dwell on it.”

Vyncent took the book in his hand, and looked at the etchings outside of it before looking towards Coy once again. She was fragmenting. Pixelating. Her body was slowly starting to leave this plane of existence.

The world started to shake, the stars dim. The water spilt through sudden cracks, and the trees toppled one by one.

Vyncent panicked; where was he supposed to go? He wanted to reach out to Coy, but by the time his hand reached her own she had dissipated into dust.

_We will meet again_ was all he heard, as this world faded to black and he fell off his bed in a cold sweat.

What was that all about? What was even going on? Did he eat something bad on the way back? Maybe it really _was_ all just a dream, and he just needed a moment to pull himself together before bed.

_Maybe this isn’t anything to worry about,_ He sat up and told himself, maybe the murder is just getting to me _._

That’s what he wanted to tell himself. At least until he saw that same book Coy had lying on the nightstand...


End file.
